gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Earths, All in a Row
Five Earths, All in a Row are fan creations that originally appeared in the spacebattles forums and were added to the Steve Jackson forums. In the infinite worlds setting these Earths are connected via permanent 'portals' or 'quasi-wormholes' that allow observation of, communication with, and travel between the various Earths. The Earths Table There are tangental realities that are known of: * The Barsoom John Carter from Dieselpunk Earth accesses is not part of the five above Earths. * Oct 5, 2013 (InP Date) saw Banestorms on all the Earths that indicated at least two different realities with the other three being possible echoes. * Two Earths that are in their 30th century with variants of the Legion of Super Heroes that Kal-El traveled to. Magic As presented Magic is actually a form of psi power operating along Effect Shaping However per the idea of Unified Metaphysical Theories Magery based along these lines would function normally. Furthermore, Roma Arcana uses mana to represent the availability of spirits to help mages cast spells. * "Magic" is Effect Shaping, but some specific styles may use Energy Accumulating, instead. In the latter case, the 'energy' is lots of minor thoughtforms. * "Magery" in this setting * Symbol magic * Spirit information * On Anthropomorphic Personifications Space travel technology By its very nature Infopunk Earth has the most diversity simply due to the wealth of fictional and abandoned hypothetical material to draw from. However certain designs for ships and propulsion have become dominate on each of the Earths (at least with the military/government) though it can be argued this will change as communications between the various Earths increases. Timeline The timeline is quite long and involved and so is listed on separate pages. Dates are from the prospective of Infopunk Earth. * Five Earths - Timeline (Dec 21, 2012 to January 2013) * Five Earths - Timeline (2013 February) * Five Earths - Timeline (2013 March) * Five Earths - Timeline (2013 April) * Five Earths - Timeline (2013 May) * Five Earths - Timeline (2013 June) * Five Earths - Timeline (2013 July) * Five Earths - Timeline (2013 August) * Five Earths - Timeline (2013 September) * Five Earths - Timeline (2013 October) * Five Earths - Timeline (2013 November) * Five Earths - Timeline (2013 December) * Five Earths - Timeline (2014 January) * Five Earths - Timeline (2014 February) * Five Earths - Timeline (2014 March) * Five Earths - Timeline (2014 April) * Five Earths - Timeline (2014 May) * Five Earths - Timeline (2014 June) * Five Earths - Timeline (2014 July) * Five Earths - Timeline (2014 August) * Five Earths - Timeline (2014 September) * Five Earths - Timeline (2014 October) * Five Earths - Timeline (2014 November) * Five Earths - Timeline (2014 December) Cross Earth Flavor Text * Insertion - Infopunk soldiers fight Dieselpunk Nazis...in space. * On Supervillain Psychology and Behavior Interesting Issues Given that many countries (abet in different forms) exist on Infopunk, Dieselpunk, and Steampunk the legal situation is a mess. Lawyers, judges, and lawmakers on Dp and Sp Earth fear going bald pulling all their hair out over issues like: General legal issues * Does citizenship carry over and if so what do you do if the country you belong to doesn't exist on the Earth you are visiting? * Then there is the issue of there being three Supreme Courts. Do rulings of the Ip Earth's have any bearing on law in the United States of Dp or Sp Earth as it is the "latest" Supreme Court? Copyright, Patents, and Trademarks Since many authors and companies that were long gone on Earth-Ip are now alive/exist on Earth Dp and Earth Sp the issue of who owns copyright and trademarks is a total mess. * With these people and companies now being alive or existing is all their Earth-Ip material now no longer in the Public Domain? * Who owns the rights to Fantasia (1940), Ip Disney or Dp Disney which is being run by Walt himself? * If Ip Disney wants to show anything made after their 1942 on Dp Earth does Dp Disney have any rights to the money? * Can somebody get patent information from Ip Earth and lock down patents that would have been made by other people? Important Notes for Infinite World campaign Since Infopunk Earth was an echo of our Earth until December 21, 2012 all books, including GURPS, published 2012 and earlier exist on that world. The Oct 5, 2013 (InP Date) Banestorms that occurred on all the Earths will cause even more concern. In many respects they are similar to the sherry of The Nine Worlds though each of the worlds can be directly accessed by Infinity parachronic equipment. Centrum on the other hand must use the two earths in quantum it can access and use space travel to get to the other three realities. Infinity The close (or perhaps identical) matching of GURPS Infinite Worlds to Homeline events up to 2027 will likely get that reality a Z2 rating just for the Reich-5 information and certainly with all the magic and super powers showing up. GURPS Time Travel could suggest a variant of Homeline also exists. When Infinity realizes the Steampunk Earth is in Reich-5's Q3 backyard and Centrum can get to Q5 via Dieselpunk Earth and Fantasy Earth while Centrum is still out of range they in all likelihood will change their policy as Infopunk Earth already knows a lot about Infinity and slightly more about Centrum then they do. Superman's interview (Dieselpunk Earth) revealed that there are at least two Earths out there that have something akin to parachronic travel. If their Legion of Superheroes are close enough to those in the comics then they are in the 30th century; far in advance of Homeline or Centrum in terms of the year. Centrum While Dieselpunk Earth and Fantasy Earth are close they are not in Centrum's Q8 backyard so Interworld is going to have some issues getting to them. Interworld will quickly learn that the easiest way to get to these other Earths everyone keeps talking about involves space travel and of the two worlds it can access Dieselpunk Earth is the best of the two. With four other Earths accessible from another Earth there are major incentives for Interworld to smuggle equipment that could relay coordinates on to transports to the other Earths. They will certainly ramp up their efforts once the probes will tell them three of the Earth are in Quantum they can't normally access. (They still haven't figured out Red Moon's bizarre Quantum nature.) Variant *Bridges Out of Time, Alternate Five Earths All in a Row Suggested Additional Material * ISOT American 2002 - while this is the 2002 US transported to 1942 it can serve as a rough template on how the Infopunk and Dieselpunk Earths interact. * GURPS Magic - for spells * GURPS Fantasy - for types of magic * GURPS Thaumatology - for alternative systems of magic * GURPS Mars - for the varies versions of Mars of the Earths References and notes Category:Infinite Worlds Category:Fan Settings